Shouldn't Play With Daddy's Knives
by bubblegirl89236
Summary: Wee-chester fic. John is out finishing up a hunt, leaving Sam and a semi-functional Dean in a motel home alone, but are they? . What does John find when he returns, nothing good of course. Lots Of Hurt/Limp Dean - my favourite! Image courtesy of 'Boaz Yiftach' from FreeDigitalPhotos .net
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural – Shouldn't play with Daddy's knives**

**This is my first fanfic i have published. I have many more sitting on my computer. I would appreciate reviews to keep me publishing my writing. This is a short chapter because I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. If people want more fast, I will be happy to post more of my story today.**

* * *

Little bit of background to the story: Occurs a day after Dean's head met a brick wall (from a hunting accident) and has to take tablets for a week to give his head the time to heal and to stop him from damaging himself anymore. Dean, 16. Sam, 12.

* * *

"Dad, can't we come?" Sammy said.

"Sorry Sammy, not this time, I'll be back in the morning" John said. "Dean, look after Sammy".

"Yes, sir" Dean said. Even by the age of 16 Dean was already conditioned to obey his father, and that sure wasn't going to change any time soon.

John left quickly as he only had 12 hours to wrap this up before he would have to wait another two weeks.

"So... Dean...what's for dinner?" Sam asked.

"What do you want to eat?" Dean said not taking his eyes off the tv.

"What we got?"

"Go have a look"

"OK" he said giving up on trying to make his brother get out from in front of the tv.

"Can, I have macaroni cheese?"

"Sure"

"Can you do it because I don't know how to use this microwave"

"Sure" Dean said "what would you do without me...huh" he mumbled.

"When it's ready, you can dish it up for yourself right?"

"Yeah, thanks Dean...you not having any?"

"No thanks I'm not hungry"

"Ok" Sam said he was considering the idea of arguing till he gave in but he knew Dean wouldn't cave, so Sam happily ate all of the macaroni cheese himself; it was his favourite after all.

"Dean it's time to take your tablets" Sam said after washing up the bowl he had just used.

"I hate taking these things, they knock me out cold. Plus how can I look after you when I am unconscious?"

"I'll go straight to bed, I promise"

"All right, but I swear if you do anything to get me in to more trouble..."

"Dean, I swear. Just take you pills. Or I'll tell dad"

"Fine" he said as he let out a loud sigh and as he took the tablets out of Sam's hand.

Dean put the tablets in his mouth, and swallowed them dry. "Happy" he said bitterly.

"I will be in 10 minutes"

"Time for bed Sammy"

"Fine, spoil sport"

Sam hopped into the bed next to the bed Dean was sitting on with his back against the wall. Sam fell asleep after fifteen short minutes. Dean on the other hand was still wide awake; he didn't seem to notice that he should be sleep (the tablets were meant to kick in after 10 minutes) as he was watching some movie on the TV. Dean heard a knock on the front door. He looked through the peep hole in the motel door. It was his dad. He opened the door.

"Hi , da..." he was cut off by his "dad" who stabbed him in the abdomen with his hunting blade and then twisted it then pulled it out leaving Dean to crumple to the floor.

"Hi...son" He showed off his flash of yellow eyes and closed the door. Dean was already unconscious – it was not clear whether it was because of the stab wound or the medication (or maybe a combination of them both).

The black smoke poured out of John and caused him to drop to the floor and it silently left the room; Sam asleep, Dean's blood pooling and John unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Each of my chapters are going to end in a cliff hanger to keep you listening. I have several chapters ready to post. I would appreciate reviews both positive and negative - just keep them friendly please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for my very first review, scuba-ree. Here's the next chapter just for you.**

* * *

Dean was the first to wake up as strange as it was. He dragged himself across the floor, using a nearby towel to help keep pressure on the wound, but before he reached John and Sam he fell unconscious again, but luckily happened to knock over a vase when his head hit the table.

Sam however was the only one to wake.

"Dean, what the hell" he said sleepily.

"Dean?"

"Dean!" Sam jumped up and ran over to Dean.

"Dean, wake up..."

"Sam, dad...demon" Dean said as he slowly sat up to rest his back against the wall and kept pressure on the wound.

"Just, keep pressure on the wound"

Dean responded with a heavy blink his mind focusing on not screaming and forgetting that his dad tried to kill him.

Sam took out a flask of holy water and started flicking it all over John.

"Sam, it's me, it's me. The demon's gone" John said, waking up from what he hoped was a bad nightmare. "Dean, I am so sorry".

"Not, your, fault, dad" he wheezed out through the pain.

John ran over to Sam and Dean. "Son, we have to get you to a hospital"

"Fine, with, me"

"Sam help me get Dean into the car"

"Yes dad" Sam said, he was too shocked at the sight of all Dean's blood to argue, well for now at least.

John lifted up Dean in both his arms and followed Sam to the car as he held open the doors and opened up the car. John slid his eldest into the back seats and told Sam to get in on the other side to look after Dean until they got to the hospital.

"Sam, keep Dean conscious as long as you can"

"yes sir"

About 3 minutes to the hospital. "Dean, Dean stay with me dude" Sam said.

"Sorry Sammy" just as Dean had whispered this, his body went limp.

"Dad, Dean's unconscious"

"We're nearly there Sammy"

John put was already breaking the speed limit but the car wouldn't go any faster. Sam was keeping a close eye on Dean, he was a fighter, his pulse was faint but still there, and with the amount of blood he had lost and that in itself had been a miracle.

As soon as they arrived outside the hospital, "Dad Dean's stopped breathing" Sam shouted.

* * *

**I hope people are enjoying my story. The chapters may be small, but i want to keep you hooked and i have more ready to go. I would like some more reviews, that would definatly speed it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! I must say I am overjoyed at the amount of reviews - so soon. Because I seem to have people hooked i shall continue posting parts of the story. As I am evil I am going to end each chapter on a cliff hanger and i will post a chapter everyday except weekends, that's my time off to get ahead with the stories.**

* * *

___Last time:_

_As soon as the arrived outside the hospital, "Dad, Dean's stopped breathing" Sam shouted._

* * *

John bolted out the car, pulled Dean out and ran into the hospital with him in his arms. "Help he's stopped breathing".

As soon as John came through the doors some medical staff came in with a gurney. John put Dean down as the staff helped. John was then pushed out the way as a doctor began CPR. Sam had been following John the whole way and now was watching the doctors performing CPR on his big brother.

"We have a pulse" John heard one of the doctors say. They said a lot of other things as well as they wheeled him away but Sam and John were just focusing on the fact that they hadn't lost Dean, yet. Sam and John went towards the doors that Dean had just been wheeled through.

"Sorry sir you can't follow him he's gone straight into surgery. Could you please fill out these forms for me?" The nurse at the desk said.

"But my son" John said almost lost for words.

"You'll be able to go and see him once he's in ICU. I'll tell you exactly when you can go see him. After you've filled in these forms why don't you and your other son go and get something to eat?"

"Ok, Sammy you hungry?"

"Yeah a little" Sam said reluctantly he just wanted the time to pass quickly so he could see Dean.

Sam and John were silently eating in the canteen very slowly after seeing all that blood, Dean's blood; they didn't have much of an appetite. The only things that were going through John's head were the images of his hand and his hunting knife piercing Dean's flesh, the Demon made sure he was watching, Dean didn't even flinch, but the shock on his face was now engraved in John's head and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself or forget until Dean was back on his feet and even then he would still carry alot of guilt on his shoulders; this was something only time with his son's could heal, with time.

Sam on the other hand was in complete denial _"Dean's fine, he can't be hurt, my big brother will always be there for me, he's fine"_ this is what he was telling himself as he thought that maybe if he thought this enough then Dean would be fine.

Time couldn't go any slower, five long hours later the nurse from the reception came into the canteen and walked up to John and Sam.

"Mr Robinson" she said tapping him on the shoulder. Before she could say any more his head snapped around.

"Can we see him" John said as calmly as he could.

"Yes, but I think your other son should wait outside for a minute".

"I would agree...but my son's are inseparable"

"Ok then, would you follow me"

John and Sammy responded with a nod of the head at the exact same time.

The woman stopped outside of the room they assumed Dean was in. "it may be hard to see Dean like this but the doctors say the next 24 hours are critical in his recovery that's why he's heavily sedated. Would you like some time alone with him?"

"Yes please. If you don't mind"

As soon as she started to walk away John and Sam walked into the room. Dean was so pale and lifeless that it scared Sam and John right down to their boots, he was the strongest out of all of them and he kept the family together as much as Sam and John hated to admit it they knew that Dean was stronger than both of them mentally and John had no doubt physically he would be too, once he had grown up a little more and was back out of hospital.

Sam stood by one side of the bed, John stood on the other side. Surprisingly there wasn't that many tubes sticking out of Dean. Sammy held Dean's lifeless hand and John put his hand on Dean's head.

"I am so sorry Dean. It's all my fault" John said.

"Dad, he's coming around"

"Sammy, the nurse said they had heavily sedated him"

"You know Dean's stubborn enough"

Dean woke up with a start and breathed in a big gasp of air. He was sitting now sitting up, his breathing erratic, his heartbeat increased, his eyes wide open and darting all over the room but not taking in anything. In Dean's head he was going over the look on his Dad's face as he stabbed him.

"Dean, Dean, calm down your safe now" Sam said.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean, that's right"

He slowly started to calm down and as he started to notice his surroundings more and more.

"Is that really you?" Dean said.

"Yeah Dean it's me" John said.

As John was saying this he put his hand on Dean's shoulder but quickly pulled it back when Dean flinched away. John knew that Dean would need some time to get over the shock he just hope Dean wouldn't hold this against him.

"Sorry Dad, i know it wasn't you, it's just it looked like you and I can't get the images out of my head".

"Dean, you don't need to apologise you did nothing wrong".

"I should have been more careful..." Dean could not finish his sentence as a wave of pain suddenly engulfed him and made him tense up and he began to silently writhe with pain.

* * *

**Keep tuning in. One of my favourite parts is coming up. More hurt/limp Dean!! *evil*laugh***

**Keep reviewing it may make me post faster - hey, you never know, for example yesterday i was so impressed with the amount of reviews i got in a matter of hours i thought i would reward you with another chapter (and i have plenty ready to go - i just don't want to post it all in one go). It can't hurt to review - be polite :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope my updates are frequent enough. I am really happy with the amount of reviews i have recieved so far and i hope i am keeping you all hooked.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_Dean woke up in hospital after a tragic accident even though he was under heavy sedation. Now Dean is currently writhing in pain._

* * *

"Sammy, go get a nurse" John said.

Sam didn't argue and shot out the room.

"Dean, hold on Sammy's getting help"

Dean's pain filled eyes told John that he was in so much more pain than he was showing but he wasn't sure if that was physical or mental pain he just hoped that it would heal up along with his other injuries.

By the time Sammy got back with the nurse Dean's back was arching with pain and you could see the veins in Dean's arms and on his head clearly, as Dean was using all his energy not to scream. The nurse ran over and used another cocktail of painkillers and tranquilizers. Dean was surprised as they took seconds to take effect.

Dean was spent; his body retained the arched shape and he had no energy left. John had noticed this and had readjusted Deans back and head so that he was now lying flat and as comfortable as he could be.

Dean eyes said it all; he was fighting sleep; his eyes kept drifting off.

"Dean, get some rest" John said.

"Yes, sirrrrr" Dean said completely asleep by the end of the sentence.

"You too Sammy"

"OK dad"

Sammy went to sleep really quickly. John was not surprised as neither of his boys would ever sleep if they knew the other was in any kind of trouble. After such an exhausting day once John knew Dean was OK he felt much more relaxed, but still on his guard after the way the demon had possessed him the last time.

_-Flashback-_

_"Excuse me, have you seen my dog?" the sweet not so innocent child said._

_"No sorry, I haven't" John said, deep in thought._

_"Well, no worries, **John**, you can be my new pet" the little girl's eyes went yellow._

_John had nothing to protect himself as the car a block away and he was five miles out from the hotel._

_The black smoke poured out of the little girl and forced its way down John's throat._

-Present-

A week had passed and Dean was ready to be discharged. (the only eventful things was Bobby going in and out checking on Dean)

Dean was alone for the moment while John and Sam sorted out his discharge forms.

A Nurse walked in and silently locked the door. "Hey Dean, how you feeling?".

Dean was currently looking out of the window. He would have asked how she knew his name but most of the nurses in the hospital knew his name and after being here for so long he didn't really pay attention to new nurses, well he only payed attention to the ultra hot nurses and he had found that they were in short supply at this hospital. "Fine thanks, just can't wait to get out of here".

She walked right to the edge of his bed, "Me too, I hate being in a meat suit for too long". After that comment Dean looked right at her. Her eyes went black.

_

* * *

_

**What do you think she has in store for Dean??? Something special I think. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for an uber short chapter but it just seemed like a really good cliffhanger to stop on and sorry for the little gap week, it was just that nothing eventful of informing happened in that week. I will try to make the next one longer. I have many chapters all lined up with plenty more limp/hurt Dean - i think i am addicted :P**

**I may post one later today as i have my weekends off from posting to get ahead with my story's.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. The next chapter will be up on Monday as the weekend is me time. I am sorry it is another short chapter it just seems like the natural place to break it up, i was going to put the next chapter in here as well but i have found a few things that do not make sense and i have to iron out all the kinks and i think i will add a couple of new ideas.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The Nurse said, "Me too, I hate being in a meat suit for too long" After that comment Dean looked right at her. Her eyes went black._

* * *

Dean ran over to the door but she must have locked it. Dean picked up the nearest sharp instrument. A scalpel.

"Sweetie, that won't help you, well not from a thing like me"

"It's not for you" Dean said as he pushed the bed against her to pin her against the wall to buy him some time. Dean bolted for the door and started to unlock the door; using the scalpel to undo the screws, it was the only thing he could do to get out as he was too weak to break it down and had nothing to pick the lock with. Just as he had taken out the first two screws the woman started to speak again.

"You don't think that I hadn't thought this through. I knew you would fight back, I wouldn't expect anything less from a Winchester. That's why I added something to that little cocktail you were just on. You should start feeling the effects sometime around...now" she said looking at her watch.

Dean just ignored her and kept going with the lock but he suddenly thought to himself _"I should be done by now! Oh God what did she give me?"_

All the screws were out of the lock and he pulled it away, all he had to do was turn the piece of metal that was inside the lock. "You bitch, what did you give me" Dean said realising his vision was getting blurry. He tried grasping at the piece of metal but he missed.

"Just a heavy tranquiliser is all"

He turned to face the "nurse". He went to swing a punch at her, but missed and crashed to the floor.

"I'm going to kill you" he muttered trying to get back up, just before passing out.

"Sure you are, Sure you are..." she said in a calming manner.

She fixed the room back up quickly and put the lock back together. Then she put Dean back in bed. The vent opened and more black smoke entered the room. It went for the only available meat suit, Dean. It forced its way inside; that not being much of a fight since he was heavily unconscious.

The "nurse" left the room.

John met the nurse outside. Sammy was sitting in the car as ordered by John.

"How is he?" John asked.

"He's fine but he is dead tired. He didn't even wake up while I was in the room" The nurse replied.

"I think i'll just carry him to the car. He's been through a lot".

"Good idea" she said patting him on the shoulder. _"Very good idea" she thought to herself._

John walked into Dean's room. As Dean looked like he was having a good peaceful rest, John thought it best to let him sleep. Dean was never really one for sleeping especially in this line of work. So John carried Dean out fireman style. He got to the car and slid Dean into the back seat next to Sammy, who was now also asleep. (John had cleaned out the seats as he couldn't stand the sight of his son's blood and he knew Dean would never forgive him if he got rid of the Impala).

* * *

**What will happen to "Dean"??? What do the Demon's want with him??? Will John and Sam figure out that the person they have in the back seat isn't really Dean???**

**Again i apologise for how short my chapters have been but i have been posting frequently and hopefully that should make it up to you :) The next chapter will be up on Monday and i will have all the kinks sorted out, I'm just lucky i read my chapters before i post otherwise i would really have some of you confused.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

I am back with a brand new chapter - I hope I have worked out all the kinks.

* * *

Dean woke up with a start; as his eyes refocused; he began to notice his surroundings; A motel room.

"Dean, calm down, just a bad dream" Sammy said trying to comfort him.

"It's nothing Sam; just I thought I was still at the hospital; and you know how much I hate it there" Dean said.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Not bad all things considering"

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in the other room" Sam said looking behind him to make sure he wasn't there when he said this. Sam whispered in Dean's ear, "I think Dad feels really guilty for...you know?"

"But it wasn't his fault, he was possessed".

"Want me to tell him you're awake?"

"No, not just yet" Dean said.

Sam launched a hug upon his brother. As soon as Sam was no longer looking at him, Dean's eyes went black and a wide grin appeared on his face.

_"Now the fun can begin"_ he thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

Hope you like the chapter. The good news is that i felt the chapter was way too short so i have posted the next chapter too :)


	7. Chapter 7

**An extra long chapter :) - Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Dean pulled the knife out from under his pillow _"Good, little Sammy – he sure knows Dean – too bad for him"_ Dean thought to himself. Sam didn't notice what Dean was doing as Dean was never one for hugging and therefore wasn't surprised he was just hugging back with one arm and squirming a little.

"Dude, you know I don't like chick flick moments" Dean said with Sammy still attached.

"Sorry Dean" Sam said finally releasing Dean from his vice like grip.

Just as Sam let go Dean grabbed Sam and turned him around (so that he was now no longer facing him) putting his knife under Sam's throat.

"Dean. What the hell?" Sam said carefully so that when he talked he didn't get too close to the blade.

"Sorry, Dean's not here at the moment. Care to leave a message?" Dean said, his eyes now staying black.

Dean carefully shuffled to the front door not releasing his grip on Sam one bit.

"DAD!!!" Sam shouted.

Dean replied by bringing the knife closer to Sam's throat and turning to face the room where their Dad was.

John ran in with his shotgun in hand. When he saw (black eyed) Dean holding Sam with a knife against his throat he slowly put his gun down not wanting harm to come to any of them **(He is a sucker for his kids)**

"Let them go now" John said calmly.

"Or what? You are in no position to make demands Johnny boy"

"What is it you want?"

"Well I at first I just wanted to screw with your heads. Oh and Dean's awake in here by the way. He wants you to kill him, but we both know you're not going to do that, don't we?

As for what we want...We want your family dead. All of it. You...and your boys" Dean continued.

"But the boy's have done nothing. You can kill me, but let the boys go".

"I would agree, even though the roles they play in your hunts are relatively small. They will grow up to be better hunters than you, and with the amount of grief you give us now, we thought we would catch up with them before the problem gets even bigger. Even if I wanted to... orders are orders".

"I will not let you take my sons lives"

"It does not seem like you have a choice, if you make this difficult, then your deaths will be painful and slow. And you will be last. At the moment I am offering you quick deaths, I may even let the boys live to be meat suits.

Give Sam your phone"

John cautiously walked towards Sam and put his phone in his hand.

"Don't get any ideas, if you try to get rid of me I am taking your sons with me, nice, and, slow "

Dean shuffled forwards and made Sam pick up the gun as well. Then he shuffled back. He made Sam put the phone and the gun down on the table. Dean quickly squeezed on Sam's pressure point using quite a bit of force on his shoulder causing him to pass out in a heap on the floor. Then he quickly pointed the gun at John and put the knife back on the table.

"Leave him now, he has done nothing wrong" John said, knowing Sam was just unconscious; he could see the rise and fall of his chest.

"Well that may be true but, Dean, he's more important than everyone thinks, and we can't have him or any of you screwing up our plans"

"There must be something you want".

Dean, using his free hand, picked up the cell phone off the table. He punched in a few numbers and held it to his ear.

_"I've got the boy and the rest of the Winchesters"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I understand"_ Dean said flipping the phone shut.

"Change in plan John. You and Sam get to live. I guess it's your lucky day. You're lucky it's not up to me or your whole family would be finished" Dean said.

"What about Dean?".

"He's coming with us. Don't follow me or I will end young Dean's life nice and slow, and as painful as possible, and believe me when you have been around as long as me, you pick up a few things.

Those were the orders and I dare not disobey. You see me and your son have something in common".

"You are nothing like my son!" John exclaimed

"Maybe...but he is coming with us dead or alive. That depends on your actions now"

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Enough! I am not here to answer your questions. I have orders to kill you all if you get in my way. So be my guest...make my day"

*Knock*Knock*

"Ah, time for me to go". The Demon ripped out of Dean and went out through the ventilation leaving Dean's body to fall to the floor.

*Cough*Cough* the **real** Dean hacked

"Dean, you ok?" John said running to Dean and Sam

"Yeah, but Sam, what did I do?!" Dean said standing up.

Before John could say anything the door blew off the hinges, missing Sam and Dean but hitting John and pushing him back all the way into the wall, which was a good few meters away.

"Here's Jonny!" The man at the door said in the psychotic manner "Oh no, wait he's over there" he continued with a chuckle.

John was slowly picking his way out of the wall (but was going as fast as he could) and Sammy was still unconscious on the floor.

"What do you want with me?" Dean said, finally speaking up.

"You'll just have to wait and see".

The man walked over and grabbed Dean and flung him over his shoulder **(Don't forget demons can be really strong, when they want to be - well at the very least they are in this story)**

Dean started kicking and fighting the man.

"Dean, you give me any trouble and little Sammy and your daddy will be history" he said all too seriously.

Dean suddenly stopped fighting, and he... gave up.

* * *

**What is so special about Dean??? Will John or Sam be able to rescue Dean without getting him killed???**

**Hope you like it - i spent my weekend writing this up - and i think it turned out better than the last version - so please enjoy :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a little later than normal. But here's the next instalment :) Please enjoy**

* * *

The Demon continued to walk out of the motel and whispered something else in Dean's ear.

John however had managed to get himself out of the wall. He grabbed his shotgun, which was on the floor near Sam; who was still unconscious. Luckily it wasn't holding rock salt at the moment **(no one had come up with that idea yet and it wouldn't pack a punch big enough to slow down a demon let alone kill one)**

John, since he was running, caught up with the demon, which was currently walking towards another vehicle directly outside the motel room.

John carefully, but quickly lined up the shot and took it at the first chance he got.

Straight through the man's head, a through and through. John knew it wouldn't kill the demon, but it did slow it down. The man actually dropped Dean and fell to the floor but it was already starting to get back up.

"Dean, come on, let's go!" John practically shouted.

"No!" Dean shouted back, tears actually forming in his eyes.

Dean jumped into the passenger side of the black pickup truck and dared not to look his John in the eye; the one thing Dean never thought he would have to do to his family he just did; the ultimate form of betrayal; it broke his heart to do that to his family. Then the door suddenly locked.

The Demon was still struggling to get back up, but it was defiantly getting there. However both Dean and John had not noticed or known that the man now on the floor had brought someone with him. She had been waiting in the shadows; she was the boss; the one who ordered all this. She was closing in on John, with no weapon in sight.

Dean had noticed her and did not know whether she was human or demon, but his gut instinct was telling him that she was bad news.

John started walking towards the car, he knew there must have been a reason for Dean's actions, he just couldn't stand there whilst they took one of his sons away from him, and to do God knows what to him. After only a few steps he noticed Dean was shouting and pointing and John was able to make out "behind you" passing Dean's lips.

After that John's eyes widened and he turned around, keeping his gun in front of him, so that he could fire immediately if needed. He saw the woman; her eyes normal looking but the way she approached him told him a different story.

John pulled the trigger. The bullet impacted her heart, and probably ripped it to pieces. This didn't even faze her, she kept walking. Just as John was about to fire again, she waved her hand and his gun was pulled from his hands and sent on to the roof of the building.

"Hey, John. You know right up until that little stunt I was planning to let this woman live. So much for that".

"Since when do demons care about saving lives?" John said.

"We demons are not all so alike. I have different objectives than they do and I do not kill just for the sake of it, well not anymore" She said walking two more steps so that she was finally face to face with John. "And I always get what I want" she finished.

Then she waved her hands again and that forced John back into the motel room, slamming him head first into the wall **(the wall, that didn't have a hole in it).**

"When you want a job done well...." She said quietly to herself whilst John slid into a heap on the floor.

"Fix yourself up, I want you back in top condition" She said to her companion on the floor, disgusted that he had got so incapacitated just because of one little, well placed, bullet.

The black smoke poured out of the man leaving a bloody corpse behind. The woman got into the driver's seat; the one next to Dean.

The woman started the engine and drove away, not saying a word to Dean, leaving Sam and John in the motel room, unconscious, but surprisingly alive.

* * *

**Why did the demon let John and Sam live??? Why didn't Dean run away when he had the chance??? What did the demon whisper in Dean's ear??? Why do they want Dean so bad??? What is so special about Dean??? Will John and Sam be able to get Dean back???**

**Find out in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the late update. But I am going to start updating a bit slower as i feel the story is going to fast - and i actually ran out of story and this gives me enough time to get ahead again. But it is all planned out, all i need to do is go over it, and check for mistakes.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The black smoke poured out of the man leaving a bloody corpse behind. The woman got into the driver's seat; the one next to Dean._

_The woman started the engine and drove away, leaving Sam and John in the motel unconscious, but surprisingly alive._

* * *

Everything was silent in the car. Dean was just trying to take in everything that had just happened.

_  
*Flashback*_

_"Dean, you are all we came for, come with us and do exactly as you are asked or your family will pay the price" That was all the demon had to say to get through Dean's, already tough exterior._

_Dean thought about getting away when the next chance appeared, but he knew that his love for his family were more important than his own survival and if it took for him to betray them, to save them, then he would make the same choice over and over again._

_Before Dean could reply he could hear heavy footsteps coming from behind them. Then all Dean heard was a shot and Dean was sent flying to the floor._

_Dean picked himself up and turned to see his father looking straight at him._

_"Dean, come on let's go!" His father yelled._

_Dean knew that the demon was probably not working alone; hell they never worked alone. He also knew that he could probably get away, for now, but in Dean's experience, they never give up, and Dean's family meant to much to him to lose any more of it._

_"No!" Dean shouted back to his father, tears silently forming in his eyes._

_The look on John's face was now etched into his mind; it wasn't a look of anger; it was a look of confusion and Dean sensed he was also dissapointed in him for not following orders._

*Present*

"So..." Dean said finally breaking the silence.

"We will be there in 15 minutes" The woman declared, not really wanting to make idle conversation.

"Where?"

"Our home" she said with a smile on her face (that was what freaked out Dean. She seemed to be different to all the demons he had seen and heard about, she was showing...emotions and she hadn't killed his family, he was thankful for that, but he just didn't understand why they went to so much trouble to get him here... and that was what scared him the most).

She put down the windows. But as soon as she did some black smoke from outside of the vehicle came in and pushed itself straight into Dean.

"Hi"

"When I said I wanted you in top condition, I meant that I wanted you to get yourself a new body".

"What's wrong with this one?" He said putting his hands through Dean's hair, loving the feel of his youth.

"We need him, and we can't use him with you inside" she said starting to get angry.

"I couldn't find another one that fitted with your 'rules' " Dean said sarcastically.

"Well, if we going around taking people, it will get noticed, then we'll have more hunters tracking us, and taking Dean will attract enough attention on its own"

"We got a couple spare at home; I'll change when we get back. Ok?"

"Yes, but if he is harmed, I will send your sorry ass, back to hell" She threatened. After saying this, her eyes started pulsing between black and the body's natural eye colour, blue.

"Calm down boss, you know what happens if you lose control. I'll sort everything out, Ok boss?" demon/Dean said.

He waited for her eye colour to settle back to blue. Once he was satisfied that she was calm enough, he fled Dean's body as a cloud of black smoke and headed back to base.

This left Dean's head to loll slowly towards the window; unconscious.

"Damn idiot, I will deal with him as soon as I get back" she said to herself (another weird thing she did; talking to herself; something is very different about her)

* * *

**What is so different about this demon??? What secret does she hold??? Why does she want Dean so much???**

**Until Next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, me...again! I did a big plan for the next few chapters and there will be one big guest star - actually from the supernatural world.**

**Time, me thinks, to throw out a disclaimer:**

**I do not own things that come from "Supernatural", but the demon characters I made up :P**

**A little spoiler for the supernatural season 4 finale - if you don't want to read it just skip the bold text at the bottom of the page. (It's just a question though)**

* * *

Dean woke in what looked like an abandoned factory or warehouse. He felt fine _"well that's a first, I am knocked unconscious and I wake up and my hands aren't even tied. They must be getting a bit cocky, or this demon is really different...nah, maybe i am loosing it"_ Dean said to himself.

"That's better" The same lady said to a new man; who Dean assumed was the same demon as the one who possessed him...twice.

She went to turn away, then she quickly turned back and punched the man in the face, sending him across the room.

"That, was for not doing as I instructed. Don't piss me off again or you will be eating the wall, not just crashing into it".

The man just got up and rubbed his jaw, not saying another word.

_"For a demon who plays nice with humans, she sure has anger issues"_ Dean thought.

"Hey, look who's up" The woman said in a kind and calm manner.

"What do you want with me?" Dean said, his head still a little foggy.

"All in good time

First, I want to clear up some things. First of all you can call me Mary and him, I don't really care what you call him, but he calls himself Jake" Mary said. _("Typical, I get kid napped by some chick who has the same name as my mother...Oh, just great...Things can't get any better...or more friggin ironic" Dean thought)._

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but why haven't you just killed people that got in your way? You act nothing like a demon I have met".

"Good question, I suppose. Well, I like to play things smart, and attracting hunters, is not smart. I may not act like a demon you have met...yet now you have, I will reveal the finer details... eventually".

"When can I leave?"

"Well, I haven't decided if you can...alive anyway. Unfortunately for you, even if I get all the information I want out of you, that is not what decides your fate. That depends on some other things that are out of our control" Mary said.

_"Great, I have the luck of being in the company of a crazy Demon that believes in fate. I may be just a little bit_ _screwed"_ Dean's thoughts were going down the drain; he didn't seem to have any hope left in his heart.

"What is it you want out of me?" Dean inquired.

"Well actually, I don't think it is anything you can tell me, but I can use you to find out".

"Then what can I do?" Dean asked not knowing whether his own question was rhetorical or not.

"Well, nothing really, except be a good little boy, while I do, what I have to do".

Jake took his side by Mary.

"Jake, strap him down on the table" just as Mary said this Dean's eyes went wide with shock.

"Don't worry Dean, this won't hurt, not one bit" she continued with a reassuring smile.

Jake picked Dean up by his waist. He put Dean down on the table and strapped him down, tight.

"Right...I may have over exaggerated...when I said this won't hurt. Truth is this will definatly hurt, may probably kill you and I may not get my answers, but it WILL make this world a safer place, even from the likes of me".

"How did you figure that?"

"You're a smart boy Dean. How old are you?"

"16. But what's that got to do with..." Dean got cut off.

"Maybe your too young to notice. Well then I will fill in the blanks, our family has been followed around by all sorts of the supernatural and it even has started increasing in frequency around us, and I want to know why but I have a full proof plan to stop it".

"But what have I got to do with your family?"

"We have the same blood running through our veins... Well I used to, when I was human. My birth name is Jane Campbell. And I...am your... aunt"

* * *

**What is JANE's plan to end the rampage of the supernatural??? Why is she not completely evil and remember's her humanity??? (that reminds me, did Ruby, from the show, really remember her humanity, or was it all part of the plan to trick Sam and Dean???)What exactly will she do to Dean??? Who is my guest star from the existing series??? and will they help Dean get back with his family???**

**I am sorry if i got some of the details wrong, review and tell me where i have gone wrong. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and i can't wait to introduce one of my favourite characters from Supernatural.**

**And an answer or an opinion to my little question would be very much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am now taking my time between updates, because i don't want my story to disappoint me, let alone my small audience, which i am chuffed with by the way.**

**

* * *

**  
_Previously:_

_Dean is currently strapped down to a table. And the demon with a difference declared that "We have the same blood running through our veins... Well I used to, when I was human. My birth name is Jane Campbell. And I am your... aunt"_

**_

* * *

_**

"But dad never said anything about you".

"For that I am not surprised. The only remaining people with Campbell blood running through their veins are you and your brother and I died when your grandparents did, so that is history and I only met John a few times before my sudden death".

"Then how come you want to harm your nephew?" Dean said, not really believing that he was related to her, after all _"Demon's lie" _he thought to himself.

"Do you not recall, I spared your brother and your father, but I cannot spare you, you are far more important than you think" Jane she said, "Enough questions, I have not the time nor the patience for them" her eyes went black, she was using all her concentration for keeping her temper in check, she did not want to kill Dean with a snap of her fingers, as Dean's death would all be for nothing .

"Jake, fetch me the, tools, from the other room"

"Yes, Boss" he said excited to finally get some payback for John ruining his old meat suit.

"Dean, I am truly sorry for what I have to do" She said stroking his hair, finally allowing herself to hold a conversation with the child, as a way of making up for what she plans to do. "because of your sacrifice Sam and John will be safe from the likes of the supernatural".

"But how do you know that I am the one causing this?"

"Believe me, I have researched this as much as possible and I have found a reason why Sam isn't attracting the supernatural and you are"

"And why is that?" Dean said, secretly trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Because you, like any other human child contain a portion of your mother DNA enough to inherit her blood type and characteristics from our side of the family"

"What are you saying about Sam then, he is the same blood type as me?"

"I cannot say, that would bring about more of my kind than ever before".

"Why am I so important in your little plan?" Dean said figuring out that something bigger was going on and that she would not say one word more about it.

"Because, Dean, you are the last of our family blood line and, for some reason are allowing more of the paranormal slip through the cracks and converge on you".

"There must be another way" Dean said, his eyes attracted to the tools on the trolley that Jake was wheeling towards him.

"Dean, I am sorry, I must do it" She said with true remorse as she accepted the trolley and brought it right next to Dean but just out of his line of sight.

"But, but, but, we hunt them" Dean rambled trying to say anything, hell something to make her stop all of this. _"If they have all these 'tools' just for me, then I am as good as dead"._

"That is all well and good for now, but the rate that all the supernatural is slipping through the cracks is increasing and eventually we will all be overwhelmed" Jane said picking up the scalpel from the assortment of tools.

"Jake hold him steady, this needs precision".

Jake stood behind Dean's head and held his head firmly; he was going to enjoy this.

Jane plunged the scalpel beneath Dean's skin, about 0.5cm deep; it wasn't deep enough to damage any organs but would defiantly sting like a bitch. She didn't remove the tool, instead she started carving a shape into his torso.

Dean was using all his strength not to scream, _"It isn't that deep, trust me to have a long lost psycho demon aunt" _he thought to himself finally beginning to believe that she could be who she says she is. Even though Dean seemed to be able to stop himself from screaming with sheer will power, he did not seem to be able to stop his reflex to sit up, and as a result, Jake was holding his head more firmly.

After 5 long slow minutes she pulled the instrument out from Dean's skin and Jake let go. Dean was now taking this moment to breathe, trying to make the pain wear off and let his muscles relax.

Jane was simply looking for the right tool for the next job on her list.

"Jake, you got my knife?"

"Yeah boss" Jake said pulling the knife that was tucked into his boot and handing it over blade first.

"You stay here while I go clean it".

"Since when is hygiene a factor when it comes to this shit" Dean said the pain now bearable enough to talk without wheezing.

"Actually for what Jane is trying to do, it is very important" Jake said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I take it you don't believe in what she is doing?" Dean said picking up on Jake's tone of voice.

"No, but I sure as hell like her methods".

"I don't think she cares what her bitches think"

"Why you..." Jake started but instead of continuing he made his hand into a fist and pulled it back, making Dean close his eyes waiting for the incoming blow as he could not defend himself.

Jane grabbed his fist. "What do you think you're doing? I've told you not to harm him more than necessary" her eyes began pulsing between black and blue.

"Sorry boss he was misbehaving"

"I've had it with you, sorry is not good enough. I no longer need your services" just as she had said this she had started to drag him into the other room to get him away from Dean.

Dean could hear screaming then saw a flash of white light. Then silence. Dean has assumed that Jane somehow killed the other demon, who called himself Jake.

She walked back into the room and walked straight over to Dean her temper seemed to have been calmed since the recent outburst.

"I take it you're not done with me"

"Unfortunately not, but it will soon be over"

"Can't you just call it quits?"

"No I can't afford to, but I can give you this" she said waving an injection full of a clear liquid in front of him "It should, take away the pain".

"I still don't believe you, even your own kind think you are crazy"

"Maybe, but they are not like me and I know that all this is connected, I may not know why, this may not stop it, but it is worth a try".

"So all this is all based on a hunch... gee I feel all better".

"Like you have never done the same. This should keep you quiet" she said embedding the needle into his right arm, pushing the plunger straight away.

She pulled the injection out and tossed it somewhere in the room; she was going to ditch this place anyway.

Dean tried lifting his head up but after lifting it a few centimetres he didn't seem to have the power and his head fell back down with a thud.

Dean's eyes went wide when he noticed that he could no longer move or speak, he didn't even have control over his breathing or blinking, it was all on auto-pilot now, all he could do was move his eyes around, pain he could cope with, but being trapped inside his own body, that was a different matter all together.

"Sorry there Dean, this is something I asked Jake to fetch, he must have brought something a little stronger. At least you shouldn't feel any pain" Jane said trying to make Dean understand.

_But she was so wrong, and if Dean thought being carved into hurt, then what she is planning to do to him next will most definatly be a whole new level of pain...**

* * *

**_

**Is Jake truly dead??? Is no one coming to the rescue??? What is Jane planning to do next??? Will Dean be able to hang on??? Is there any light at the end of Dean's tunnel??? Who is my guest star I keep going on about???**

**I love my dose of Dean whumpage - it rocks. It is mostly Dean's point of view so i may fill in the blanks with other people's point of view later on, this way it will be more surprising, no hint intended.**

**Yay! One of my longest chapters yet...I think. My guest star is coming soon - and they are one of my favourites. I am still pondering whether to make this AU or make it fit in with the story line from the existing Supernatural realm - give me your opinion as I can do both.**

**And i am pretty much new here so please tell me if the current rating for the language is wrong.**

**I am planning to finish writing the story by the 5th of August - as i am going on a long holiday before i may go back to 6th Form.**

**So i am going to be writing alot more so keep your eyes peeled!! - I will even post on my birthday so that might be special one to watch out for!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait between update. I have several excuses, the main being i fell down the stairs twice (somehow on the same day i fell up and down the stairs - i have no idea how) and after that my imagination came up with a new story for a completely different series.**

**Anyways I am back - thanks to the amount of hits on this story I felt that i HAD to continue.**

Disclaimer: Still down own anything from the Supernatural universe - *sigh* i can dream

_

* * *

_

_Previously:  
Dean is still strapped to the table, has a symbol carved into his chest and is a prisoner in his own body. It seems Jane has finally ditched Jake and is ready for the next step in her 'dean session'  
_

_

* * *

_

Jane picked her knife back up.

"Mary, forgive me" She said quietly.

She held his right wrist in her hand and with her free hand she sliced across his wrist, quite deeply, in her mind it was to give Dean the quickest death she ccould give him still keeping within the ritual she was performing, she just hoped that this wouldn't be for nothing and that if she ever met with her sister again that she would be forgiven.

She put his wrist down, allowing the blood to drip into a bowl that was placed strategically under his wrists on the floor.

She picked up his left arm and repeated the process, this time a bit of blood squirted in her face, she didn't even flinch, she put his wrist down over the other bowl and then wiped the blood off her face with the towel on the tool tray.

Dean was screaming in agony and cursing **alot**, but it couldn't be heard, he was trapped in his own body, and he couldn't do a thing.

Now she was just waiting...

After only a few minutes Dean's began to feel drowsy; he was losing blood fast, too fast. _"I hope someone gets here soon..."_ was Dean's last thoughts before unconsciousness claimed him.

Suddenly a table blew out of the room where 'Jake' was last seen.

Then 'Jake' walked out of the room, seemingly unscathed from all of his encounters with Jane.

"If you wanted to meet with me, you should have just asked" Jake said.

"Who are you? I thought I got rid of you?"

"I am not the one you call 'Jake'".

"Then who the hell are you"

"I am known as Castiel".

"But I haven't summoned you yet?"

"This" he said with disgust "Is not how to summon an angel of the lord, even you should know that" he continued.

"I called, but no-one answered. This was the only way I knew to get one of your kind's, attention".

"Now that you have it, what do you want?"

"I want answers".

"And if I refuse?"

"I will end the entire of my bloodline and all the others I find cursed like us".

"You will do no such thing. We can wipe you off the face of this Earth. What makes you think that we will let you do this?"

"Why would you want to stop me? I want to stop the supernatural from crossing into this world. Is that such a bad thing?"

"It is when it gets in the way of what the lord has planned for us all"

"Before you...try...to kill me. Answer me this. Why our family, why are we causing the crack to get bigger and let more and more of the supernatural set foot in this realm?"

"Do you not remember?"

"Stop talking in riddles, it does my mind no favour"

"I can see it now, why you have forgotten what and who you truly are. You have been corrupted by evil"

"It is not my fault that I have been turned into this. I would have left in peace if my family were safe. I died too young, I did not have time to start my own family but I can look after what is left of my bloodline".

"You call this" he said pointing to Dean "looking after your bloodline. You are murdering your own flesh and blood".

"I must to save the other and if it works according to my plan, the world too".

"We cannot allow this".

"You cannot stop me" She said her eyes pulsing, this time between white and black, she was beyond getting pissed off, she had planned this for so long and she still was not getting the answers she wanted, and her anger, was slowly slipping out of her control.

"We will not need to battle"

"Let me make this easy for you, we ARE going to fight, and I am going to wipe the floor with you. I have worked too hard for you to ruin it"

Before she had the chance to initiate the fight he swiftly made his way over to her and put his hand on her head. His eyes glowed white.

"Remember who you really are, who you have always truly been" Castiel said white light engulfing them.

_Meanwhile Dean is still bleeding out, the flow of blood leaving him seems never-ending, but a boy can only hold so much blood..._

* * *

**What is Castiel doing??? How long has Dean got left??? How did you like the enterance of my guest???**

Any questions that need to be answered???

Any major errors???

**Hope you have been enjoying it so far  
Hannah xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**2nd to last chapter, enjoy...**

_

* * *

_

The white light faded. They were both still standing.

Jane stepped back not taking her eyes off him in silence.

"What have I done brother?"

"Nothing that cannot be undone sister".

"But what am I? I am neither demon, human, or angel"

"You fell from grace, you should not be any part angel. You became entangled in their family and the Winchesters have become part of your legacy".

"I remember you"

"So you should"

"No I mean from my human childhood" she said referring to all the many forms he took.

"I watched over you as I was instructed by the lord".

"But I thought I was to be punished"

"You were part of something so great neither you nor I could not see it"

"Now what?"

"You have a choice to make"

"What choices do I have?"

"Become what you were meant to be or go back to what you were and be destroyed"

"Doesn't sound like much of a choice"

"You should be thankful"

"For what? For allowing the death of my family or maybe for making me into this?"

"You did this to yourself"

She walked over to Dean's body. He was too pale to be alive but too strong to die now. She could sense his life force, at this moment weak, but not unreachable.

She held her hands over him. "I hope to right the wrongs I have committed and I will not let you die for my mistakes" as she said this she shed a single tear.

The single tear held an fluorescent blue tint. In that single tear she shed a lifetime of memories and it contained more power than ever had been witnessed by an angel.

As it made contact with Dean's pale flesh, her hands began to glow.

Castiel had to shield his eyes from the immense light she was emitting. "This is not possible" Castiel said trying to come to terms with what he knew to be immpossible.

As the light died down she was sprawled out on the floor and Dean was healed and awake.

Dean got off the table and Castiel began to approach him.

"Stay back" he said picking up an instrument which was still coated in his blood.

"Dean, I am not a demon, and I will not hurt you"

"Prove it" Dean said not willing to trust this stranger.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not but you will not be able to harm me with such a tool" Castiel said keeping eye contact with Dean.

Dean found this all too confusing for his, at the moment, tiny mind. But he knew what was going on here was nothing short of weird.

"I just want to go home" Dean paused for thought "Don't get in my way".

"I'll take you home Dean" he said walking over to Dean.

Dean flourished his mediocre weapon, "You aint taking me anywhere pal. I think I'll make my own way home".

Dean's words did not deter Castiel. "I am afraid Dean you can't go home, not just yet".

Castiel was now right in front of Dean. Dean didn't care if this guy was a good guy or a bad guy, he just knew he had to get the hell out of there.

Before Castiel could lay a hand on him (a friendly one) Dean stabbed him right in the chest exactly where his heart should be.

Castiel paused for a moment and pulled out the instrument and dropped it to the floor.

Dean watched as the wound dimly glowed white and the wound vanished, even his clothes didn't have a scratch.

"I must be dreaming"

"Yes that's right Dean" Cas said putting his hand on Dean's head. "just a dream" he whispered.

Castiel lowered Dean to the floor and turned his attention to "Jane".

Her eyes snapped open and she got up off the floor.

"explain" Castiel commanded.

"Somehow, I have been chosen to become an archangel"

"Then you are ready to rejoin us?"

"Yes. I understand now".

"I will take Dean back".

As if all was understood she vanished and Castiel picked up Dean (bridal style) and then he was gone too.

* * *

****

Do you like the ending so far??? - tell me through the poll on my profile (if i recieve enough votes, I may redo the ending)

Any questions that need to be answered???

Any major errors???

**  
Hannah xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**The final chapter: Revised. **

**For those who remember the original ending, I feel this one does my story justice. This ending fits almost perfectly with the existing Supernatural universe in my opinion.**

**I didn't know the date of the episode this leads onto, 2x01 - In My Time Of Dying (so used the air date) but if anyone knows feel free to correct me.**

* * *

He returned Dean to the very motel Sam and John were currently renting.

Putting Dean down on the bed closest to the door.

The door handle sounded causing Castiel to turn look as someone entered the room.

***Sam*and*John's*POV***

As they walked in all they saw was Dean on the bed, his clothes slightly ripped.

"Dean?" John said quietly out loud, not sure if he was seeing things or not.

"Dean" Sam almost squealed, and ran to his side.

Sammy started shaking Dean around trying to wake him.

Just as John was about to tell him to stop; "quit it" Dean said in a whining voice.

"Dean" Sammy exclaimed and started to hug his older brother.

"Sam...Sam...can't...breathe" Dean wheezed out.

"Oh...Sorry Dean" he said releasing his death grip and putting his hand on the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

Dean stood up but his legs buckled and he passed out again.

John caught him and put him back on the bed. Suddenly noticing the look of concern all over Sam's face he put his hand on his shoulder, "He'll be fine Sam".

"You promise?" Sam said hoping that he wouldn't lose Dean again so soon.

"Yeah I promise. He's just exhausted and so are you, so get yourself some rest" John said making sure that Sam was more at ease.

John went into the kitchen area of the room and started to make himself a cup of coffee.

Sam had only closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them again Castiel was standing over him.

Sam opened his mouth to shout for his dad but no sound came out.

He put two fingers on his head and it was lights out; Sam's head instantly lolled to the side.

John had turned around to find his sons fast asleep, well unconscious, but he didn't know that.

As soon as John had put down his cup of coffee he walked over to Sam's bed.

He whipped out his handgun upon seeing Castiel appear out of nowhere...like a demon.

"What do you want?" he said as his eyes flicked towards the unbroken lines of salt.

"I'm the one who brought Dean back to you. And I am not a demon" he said sounding slightly insulted.

"Why? Who are you? What are you?"

"It doesn't matter who or what I am. You need to keep a closer eye on your boys; they are a lot more important than even you know. Dean and Sam won't remember what happened here, but you are to remember" he said firmly, yet somehow without changing the expression on his face.

"I would die for my boys" he said truthfully.

"Just like their mother" Castiel said quietly before disappearing.

John didn't know how to take that, did he know Mary or the demon that killed her? Whilst appearing and disappearing like a demon, he didn't break the lines of salt that were still perfectly intact. And he had brought his son back to him in one piece, he owed him for that.

All he knew was that he brought Dean back to him, without a visible scratch on him. He spoke with Bobby but without a name or more key features to look for, he couldn't identify what John was dealing with but told John to be more careful, he and his boys were on the map now and there's nothing he can do to change that.

John always kept an eye on his boys, not just to keep them safe but in case the stranger who brought Dean back to him would come back for something in return. As the years passed the memory of the strange man faded, but remained at the back of his mind as he was unaccustomed to a supernatural creature that was good through and through, he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Castiel however did meet with John one last time, so to speak.

* * *

***************28th September 2006************** -** _In the hospital after the crash and before Sam finds his father._

John was sitting watching his two boys play; Dean looked about 6 and Sam 2. He knew this was a dream, but he would take what he could get, he missed their innocence, and the simpler, uneventful times.

"This is a nice memory, I see why you like it here" Castiel said appearing in John's dream.

"It's you. What are you doing in my head?" he said startled, unsure if this stranger was really here.

"This is real John. It's up to you to save Dean. I cannot help him this time"

"Why don't you just heal him again"

Castiel frowned at him.

"I'm not stupid. He came back without a scratch or a bruise, not even the scar he got a year before"

"I am not allowed to interfere. I am simply here to provide you with options" Castiel said adhering to his orders.

"What can I do to save him?"

"Make a deal with the demon that killed their mother, I'll show you how to summon him" Castiel said knowing that he would do whatever was necessary, which made things easier.

"I don't think he'll be willing to trade my life for Dean's, he'll know I'm desperate"

"Offer him the colt" he said emotionlessly.

John nodded, he could see the plan forming. He would try to offer just the colt, the demon will ask for more and then he'll offer himself. John knew the yellow-eyed-demon wouldn't be able to resist.

"There's one more thing. If you are to sacrifice yourself, you should know the truth about Samuel..."

* * *

John promised himself and Mary that he would take care of their sons, no matter the cost, and now he had made a deal that proved it. He was concerned what lied down the road for Sam and Dean as not only was Sam 'special' but this stranger had quite the interest in Dean and seemed to know much more than he let on.

As John's world faded away he heard some faint words from the mysterious stranger, "Don't break".

* * *

**A/N – I think this explains several things in the episode, 'In My Time Of Dying', for example how John knew how to summon the demon, given that he had just been looking/hunting for the thing for years. Also how he knows more about Sam, then the boys do. This should be the final ending; it took me a while to find an ending I could live with. I would love to hear some reviews, especially from those that read the first ending.**


End file.
